


Closing Time

by ami_ven



Category: Between the Lions
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleo and Theo close up for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "library"

“Good night!” Cleo called, shutting the library door behind the last patron. 

She walked back over to the desk, and started gathering books that needed to be put away. It was a fairly good stack by the time she was done, and Cleo put a hand to her rounded middle for balance as she bent to pick them up.

“I’ll get those!” said Theo, quickly.

Cleo smiled. “I can carry a few books,” she said.

“That is more than few,” he protested.

“Theo…”

He picked up the books and moved them to a library cart. “I _like_ doing things for you, Cleo,” he said, coming back to put both his hands over her belly. “But if it really bothers you, I’ll stop.”

She put her hands over his. “Theo,” she said, as though she was telling him a secret. “We’re going to have a baby.”

He grinned.

“Yes, we are.”

THE END


End file.
